1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital image processing methods and more particularly to methods for image rotation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following are systems representative of the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,872 shows a method of rotation of an image by 90 degrees among other functions performed. However, the patent does not show a method for rotating an image by 180 degrees which includes testing groups of bits in the image to determine whether the group of bits is all the same value as does the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,475 shows a digital processor for extracting data from a binary image in which the image is divided into an array of sample areas each sample area containing an array of binary data spaces. Although the patent demonstrates image rotation by any one of a number of predetermined angles, the patent does not show a method for rotating an image by 180 degrees including testing the sample group to determine if all bits of the sample group are the same as does the method according to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,699 relates to an image processing system wherein video data is stored in a matrix having n rows and n columns. The image is rotated 90 degrees in a piece-meal fashion by vertically accessing word by word video data previously stored as horizontal words. However, the method and apparatus of the patent do not test the group of words to be rotated to determine if all bits in the group are the same as does the method according to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,488 shows hardware for image rotation of a word organized image buffer where the buffer is divided into a number of square sections each storing a portion of the full image. Although the patent shows apparatus for image rotation through an angle of 90 degrees, the patent does not show a method which includes testing a subimage to determine if all bits in the subimage are the same value as does the method according to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,929 relates to a code converter including means for rotating an image about a center point. The patent does not include testing of bits in a subimage to determine if all bits are the same as does the method according to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,476 relates to apparatus for rotating horizontal scan format images into vertical scan format images for printing or other processing. The patented apparatus divides the image into a number of sections and then rotates each section in sequence. The patent does not show a method including testing each section to determine if all bits are the same as does the method according to the present invention.
EPO published patent application No. 081,096 relates to an image rotation control circuit for controlling printing of an image on a printer. The published control circuit does not store the entire display but merely a single line at a time which is converted from a horizontal line to a vertical line or vice versa for printing. The publication does not show a method for rotating an image by 180 degrees including testing a portion of the image to determine if all bits representing picture elements are the same as does the method according to the present invention.
An article in the IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 18, No. 8, January 1976, p. 2640 shows a method for rotation of images using contour compressed data. However, the article does not include testing portions of an image to determine if all bits are the same as does the method according to the present invention.
An article in the IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 13, No. 11, April 1971, p. 3267 shows a method for performing a fast transformation of axes on two dimensional binary images. The article does not include testing portions of an image to determine if all bits are the same as does the method according to the present invention.
An article in the IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 18, No. 8, January 1976 at page 2633 shows a shift register system for image orientation which among other functions rotates an image in 4.times.4 arrays of characters. The article does not include testing portions of an image to determine if all bits are the same as does the method according to the present invention.
The prior art discussed above does not teach nor suggest the present invention as disclosed and claimed herein.